


The Devil's Archive

by snyland



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Me???? write s/i stuff and actually post it???, Other, also merry christmas, oh yeah babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: a collection of oneshots/drabbles with gundham & my s/i because i do what i want, nerdschapter 1: no giving up now
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Devil's Archive

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am here
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter for clear skin (18+ only pls)](https://twitter.com/snyyland)
> 
> [tumblr too thank u](https://clouddenbyy.tumblr.com/)

“Everything _hurts_ ,” they barely manage, their voice sounding so broken as they speak, “Being with you is the only good thing in this world anymore...” He pauses, his arms tightening around his love as they lay on his chest. 

It had been three days since Mikan’s trial, and it would seem that Ryland had finally reached their limit. 

Unlike him, his deity had become awfully attached to everyone else on the island within days of them arriving. Not that he could necessarily fault their others for being charmed or swayed but his deity-- they had a ethereal energy about them-- a way with people that showed most brightly in their kindness and natural empathy. He saw the way it had effected them, every time someone else had been murdered (this last case had hit them especially hard; they were rather close with Ibuki.) or another murder had been found. 

As Mikan revealed her.... true self, it would seem, he didn’t miss the look of horror on Ryland’s face. As the realization of who she was dawned on them... he had no idea what they could be thinking. 

For the longest time, he realized, his little love had been the glue holding this class together. And they were finally beginning to snap. 

And, he also realized, he was the only one here who could help them. 

“I know,” his voice is soft, much softer than usual. He always found himself speaking in a much softer tone than normal when he was around them. “I know it must hurt your gentle soul, my love,” he holds them closer, and they whimper, burying their face in his chest more. “However painful it is, though... you cannot give up, my dear.” 

At those words, they look up at him. Their eyes filled with tears, freely flowing down their cheeks and onto the fabric of his shirt.

It killed him inside. 

Gently, he coax's the smaller to sit up, placing them comfortably in his lap. He wipes their tears, cupping their cheeks. “My deity, you are the sun that brightens every day I am on this hellscape of an island and I am sure the same could be said for everyone else here.” he pauses, choosing his words carefully, “That being said... I cannot blame you for grieving. You were close with everyone involved, and... I cannot imagine the pain you are enduring, my love.” Now that was a lie. A rather bold-faced one, at that. But Ryland didn’t need to know that just yet. Or ever, preferably. 

They rest their head on his shoulder. Slowly, they let out a sigh. 

“I know you feel as if it is your job, as Class Rep, to help everyone, but... you cannot save everyone. None of us can.” Gundham hums, holding them tighter, as if he were afraid of losing them to the despair that loomed over them, “But... know that you are not alone in this. You have Sonia, and Hajime, and everyone else with you. That I am certain of.”

“And you, too?” Their voice is small. Quiet. Quieter than he’d ever heard them. 

He can’t help it. He smiles, a soft, knowing chuckles working it’s way thorugh him. “But of course. You are my deity, after all. Did you forget what I promised to do when we escape this place?” 

That makes them smile. “I know. You’re going to marry me.” 

That helps him relax a little. “Good.” There’s a pause as the drift into silence. Then, Ryland shifts, straddling the overlord’s lap before gracing him with a kiss. 

“I love you, Gundham,” they say, looking much better now as they part. 

Gundham, his cheek stained pink, has a bit of trouble looking them in the eye. But nonetheless, he smiles. 

“And I you, my love.” 


End file.
